Dark Reins of Equestria
by Lord Mandragon
Summary: When Nightmare Moon was freed from her lunar prison, it wasn't by her own power. Someone freed her. They want to see this sickeningly happy world crumble before their eyes, and they don't care who they hurt or how long it takes to do it. M for depictions of gore and Language. Eventual OCXChrysalis.
1. The Beginning

A planet similar to that of earth fades into view, as a Voice begins to speak.

"Equus." The voice says your view is pulled towards the planet. "A planet filled with creatures of all kinds, but dominated by a race of colorful ponies, pegasi and unicorns, and the occasional Alicorn." The screen now shows a town filled with ponies of every color imaginable, and flies around town showing the various building and shops, as ponies put up banners, flags, and party decorations. "Fillies and colts play in the streets, while the adults decorate the town for the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration, a Festival held in honor of the defeat of Nightmare Moon."

The camera pans back to the main road, to show a carriage heading towards the town, drawn by a small purple dragon with a Light mulberry body a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green spines going down his back and down his tail.

The camera zooms innside on a unicorn with a light purple coat and Dark sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate purple and brilliant raspberry streaks. "This is Twilight Sparkle. She has been charged by Princess Celestia to oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." The voice said in a tone that made it seem like they thought it was a waste of time.

The camera quickly zoomed out to show the planet again. "This Celebration will be one that will be remembered for generations to come." The voice suddenly turned menacing as the camera zooms around the planet and the moon comes into veiw. "_Just not in the way anyone expected_." The screen fades to black as a dark chuckle echoes in the background.

* * *

In a large cave near the center of the moon lit by magic candles filling the room with a gental light, there lies an Alicorn, roughly 5'8" at the shoulders. Their mane and tail seem to be made out of phthalo blue mist with a grayish blue outline and their coat, wings and horn are very dark blue, almost black in color. They're wearing a sliver mask that covers the upper half of her face and the back of her neck, a sliver breastplate with a crescent moon in the center and silver boots are also present on her body, and is sleeping on the stone floor with a large blanket covering her. This is Princess Luna. Or, more accurately, this is Nightmare Moon, Luna's more wicked personality brought about by Jealousy of her sister Celestia and bitterness.

Her peaceful slumber is interrupted with a swirling portal of royal purple with abyssal black highlights, appearing not 20 feet away. She opened her cyan eyes, and focused on the purple and black portal, as something walked out. The only thing she was able to make out about it was that it wasn't a pony, as it walked on 2 legs, and the base of her horn would be at the figure's chin, making them almost 7' tall. The black slightly shiny jacket, gloves, pants and boots obscured any details about her new roommate. The hood they have pulled up casts a deep shadow concealing their face, and they wore a long black cape with 3 dragon-like claws on each shoulder to keep it attached. The only thing that she could see about their face was their glowing galaxy purple reptilian eyes, but as the portal closed, the figure's eyes stopped glowing.

"Hello princess." The figure said. The voice was male, but Nightmare moon found herself agitated by the tone this newcomer used. "I have come to help you."

"And how, Pray tell, do you think you can assist me?" Nightmare Moon replied as she got to her hooves. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling.

"I can get you out of this prison, to exact your revenge on your sister." The figure said. "If you agree to do something for me in return." Nightmare Moon looked at the figure in disgust, her mind instantly in the gutter, as she summoned her magic.

"You has _no right_ t-" before she could finish her sentence, the figure lifted it's right hand and curled his fingers into claws. Nightmare Moon gasped as as her chest tightened significantly making it difficult to breath as her eyes bugged out and she placed a hoof over her heart. the sudden pressure broke her concentration, causing her magic to dissipate. She looked at the figure, who's eyes were glowing again, however, unlike before, now they were completely purple, with no trace of a pupil, (think what the eyes of any of Ben 10's aliens looks like) and it might have been her panicking mind, but she thought she saw the claws on the right shoulder shift.

"I will speak to you however I damn well please, _your highness._" The figure said with an edge to his voice. "I can just as easily find somepony else, but I took pity on you and decided to give you a chance at vengeance." The pressure on her chest disappeared and she gasped, trying to get as much air into her lungs as possible. She glared at him as the figure lowered it's arm.

"This is what's going to happen." He said as his eyes stopped glowing, returning the inside of the hood to complete darkness. "I am going to set you free, and you are going to repay me."

"And what do you want?" Nightmare Moon asked. The figure chuckled, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I want you to _destroy_ the Elements of Harmony." The figure said, as his eyes glowed bright.

The screen fades to black, until nothing but the 2 ovals of purple light are visible and soon, those fade as well.

* * *

It's been 2 hours since I broke Nightmare out of her Lunar prison. To avoid suspicion, I recreated the mark on the moon's surface, deciding to remove it a minute or so before Nightmare made her appearance. When Celestia raised the moon for the night, I had Nightmare capture Celestia, and hide her somewhere. She didn't tell me where and frankly, I didn't care.

Currently I am watching as all the ponies in town gather inside the town hall from the shadows of the rafters, my black leather clothes blending with the shadows seamlessly. I created a telepathic link between me and Nightmare to make sure she was ready.

'Ready for your debut, Princess?' I Asked Nightmare, who huffed indignantly.

'Watch as I strike fear into their hearts.' I heard her say. I just chuckled and shook my head.

"You don't even know the meaning _of_ Fear, little mare." I said to myself. As I looked over the crowd, I noticed a purple unicorn with a baby dragon on it's back, look out at the moon. I looked out as well and smirked as I flicked my wrist and the shadow on the moon was gone. I refocused on the unicorn and saw her shift her hooves nervously. My smirk grew into a full grin and refocused on the stage just a the mayor announced Princess Celestia's name, and a quartet of birds of different kinds sang as a pale yellow Pegasus fluttered nearby. When the curtain was drawn away, and nopony was there, tense muttering broke out amongst the crowd. The one that opened the curtain walked into the room behind it, probably to see if the princess was there.

"Remain calm, Everypony. There _must_ me a reasonable explanation for this." The mayor said, in an attempt to calm the crowd. One of the ponies started to jump up and down.

"Oo**, **oo, I _love _guessing games." A pink pony said. Her high pitched voice already annoyed me. "Is she hiding?" She said as she looked up and, oddly, down at her hooves.

The unicorn that opened the curtain walked back out onto the balcony. "She's _gone_." she cried, like she was in a low budget play. Everyone in the audience gasped.

'That's your que.' I said. 'knock 'em dead.' Then I cut the link. The Balcony that Celestia was supposed to show up on was suddenly filled with mist just like that of Nightmare's mane. It suddenly got exceedingly thick, then was dispersed in an instant as Nightmare flapped her wings. In the corner of my eye, I saw the dragon hatchling faint and fall off the purple unicorn's back.

"gotta hand it to her." I whispered to myself. "she knows how to make an entrance."

"Oh, my beloved subjects." she said in a tone that clearly stated they were _far _from beloved. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little, _sun-loving faces_."

"What did you do with our Princess?" A light blue Pegasus yelled from the ground and I honestly couldn't tell if it was a male or female by the voice alone. The Pegasus tried to charge but another pony, this one was light orange and wearing a cowboy hat, got a mouth full of the Pegasus' tail, and held her in place.

Nightmare Moon let out a small laugh.

"Why, am I not _royal _enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she said her second question with no small amount of annoyance.

The pink pony from before, who had moved over to where the Cowgirl pony was standing, spoke up.

"Ooh, more guessing games." she said. "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty—" The light orange pony stuffed a cupcake into the pink one's mouth before she got another word out.

'I _really_ hate that voice.' I thought to myself, as I considered silencing it permanently.

Nightmare leaned over to the pale yellow Pegasus, making the birds fly away.

'why didn't they fly away earlier?' I wondered.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a _thousand years_?" Nightmare said, before turning to face the white pony that drew the curtains, who was still on the balcony for some reason. "Did you not recall the legend?" Nightmare's mane cupped the pale pony's chin. "Did you not _see_ the _signs_?"

"I did." The purple pony who had the dragon hatchling on her back said, she had quite the fierce look on her muzzle. "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!"

Everypony in the audience gasped.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." Nightmare said as she flapped her wings.

"You're here to... to..." The little pony gulped.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night, will last, forever!" Nightmare began to laugh an evil laugh as her mane and tail grew exponentially, and swirled into a large cloud, as lighting crashed and lit up the building.

"jeez, someone likes theatrics." I said aloud, as I picked up a cupcake from the plate I had snagged while everypony's attention was on Nightmare Moon, and took a bite. "Damn, these are good."

"SEIZE HER!" The mayor cried to the guards. "ONLY SHE KNOWS WHERE THE PRINCESS IS!" The guards fly towards Nightmare, intent on capturing her. At this moment, I decided to make my presence known. I teleported in front of Nightmare Moon, my eyes glowing, and thrust my left hand forward, causing a wave of dark energy to shoot forward and slam into the guards, sending them flying back into the far wall, leaving craters where they struck.

Nightmare laughed even louder, as she turned into mist, and flew through the door, lighting the figurative fuse, as everything quickly descended into chaos. Deciding to follow her lead, the pair of claws on my shoulders opened as a pair of massive dragon-like wings with large muscular arms spread from my back, making several ponies scream in terror. With a mighty flap of my wings, I burst through the ceiling, and flew after Nightmare Moon.

* * *

'Why are we hiding by The Library?' Nightmare asked me mentally.

'To find out where your Sister hid the Elements of Harmony.' I replied.

'And you couldn't interrogate her for it, _why_?' She asked expectantly.

'Because she could lie.' I answered matter-of-factly.

"It is said that the last known location of the Elements, was in the ancient castle of the royal Pony sisters." I heard purple say.

'ding ding ding.' I thought to her with a grin, as I made my eyes glow. 'We have a winner.' The yellow Pegasus looked towards the window, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she screamed, scaring the hell out of the other ponies in the room. I waited until the others looked my way before I waved, and took off, flapping my wings to get some height, as I followed Nightmare's magic trail.


	2. The Forest

The Everfree forest. a wild wooded area on the outskirts of the town we were just in. It is home to a variety of creatures, plants and animals that are able to thrive without intervention from ponies. I found it soothing, as it was untouched by civilization. Currently, I'm following the 6 ponies who were in the library earlier as they walked through the forest, hidden in the shadows and foliage as they walked along a cliff.

"So, none of you have been in here before?" purple asked nervously.

"Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." White said in a disgusted manner, made clearer by her thick british accent.

"And it ain't natural." yellow orange added. "Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria."

"What's that supposed to mean?" purple questioned.

"Nopony knows." blue Pegasus said in a spooky voice as she floated out of the shadows. "You know why?"

"Rainbow, quit it." Yellow orange chastised.

'nice I got one name.' I thought.

" 'cause everypony who's ever come in has never, come, out!" Suddenly the cliff they were walking along, collapsed.

"Fluttershy, quick!" Rainbow cried as she zoomed to help her companions.

'Another name.' I thought. 'so far I got the 2 Pegasus.'

"oh my goodness, oh my goodness." The pale yellow Pegasus, who I now know as Fluttershy, raced to help rainbow in her rescue attempt.

the managed to help the white and pink ponies, while cowboy hat latched onto a root that was somehow able to stop her. Purple, _un_fortunately, kept sliding and stopped when her hind legs were dangling off the edge.

"Hold on." yellow orange called as she let go of the root, and slid towards purple. "I'm-a-comin'."

She somehow grabbed purple's hooves with her own, and kept her from sliding.

"Applejack, What do I do?" Purple asked frightened.

'3 out of 6 names acquired.' I said to myself.

"let go." Apple jack said. "you'll be fine."

"Are you _Crazy?_" Purple cried.

"I'm telling you the honest truth." Apple jack replied.

"not that it matters." I said as I reached out my hand, and shot a blast of dark energy at the cliff they were on.

The impact was strong enough to break off the cliff face underneath them, causing it to collapse and the 2 ponies screamed as they fell. I quickly changed position so I could get a better view of their deaths, but was disappointed when I saw Rainbow and Fluttershy catch Purple, and Applejack was able to save herself by kicking a falling piece of debris, launching herself back at the cliff and climbing down with a level of skill _mountain goats_ would be jealous of. I smirked as I watched Nightmare (still in mist form) zoom away, no doubt to try and find something else to sabotage them.

I decided to take a more direct approach. Cloaking myself in shadows, I flew down past them and into the forest a few minute's walk from their position. I smirked as I started to shift my body into that of a pony. A few seconds later, I had changed into a mare with an ash grey coat, glass bottle green eyes, a messy dark maroon mane and tail, and a cross shape with an oval in place of an upper bar on my flank. I also changed my voice to be feminine. I put a few small sticks in my mane and tail and stomped a bit in the mud, to make that, 'Just got done running and am in need of help' look.

Nodding to myself I started to walk towards the path I knew they would be taking. After several minutes, I heard rustling to my left. Knowing what it was, I shrank away and put on my best terrified look, as the white mare walked into view. She stopped when she saw me, and a look of horror crossed her face. I hit a tree trunk and pushed myself against it. I started to breath harder as the other 5 walked into my vision.

"Easy there." Fluttershy said in a calming voice.

"S-s-stay away." I said in a scared voice.

"It's alright, Darlin'." Applejack said. "There's nothin' to be scared of."

"Really?" I said hesitantly, as I eased away from the tree. Fluttershy walked over to me causing me to shy away.

"shhh." She soothed. "It's ok. It's ok." She wrapped her hooves around my neck, and I let the waterworks fall.

'geez these girls are easy to manipulate.' I thought to myself as my body continues to cry. 'at least seem wary of getting mud on you.'

"Let me help the poor thing, Fluttershy." Rarity said as Flutter let go of my neck. I kept sniffling, as tears kept trickled down my face. Rarity then began to get the sticks out of my mane and tail, and brushed them with a brush she pulled out of nowhere. "what's your name?"

"Ashley." I said as I got my tears to stop.

"Well Ashley, I'm Twilight Sparkle." Purple said.

"Applejack's the name, sugarcube." Applejack said with a smile.

"my name is Rarity." The white pony said as she brushing my mane.

"Fluttershy." the yellow Pegasus said quietly.

"Rainbow dash. the fastest flier in Ponyville." The blue Pegasus said proudly.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." The pink pony said excitedly. "We're gonna have a huge party when we get home."

I fought back the urge to wince at her high pitched voice. Instead, I smiled nervously.

'that's all the names.' I thought to myself. 'at least now I don't have to keep referring to them by their coat colors.' I then notices that the white one's tail was significantly shorter.

"why is your tail short?" I asked.

"It was to help a crying sea serpent, who's mustache was ruined." Twilight explained.

'looks like Nightmare isn't trying very hard to slow them down.' I thought.

"Can we please leave this place?" I asked scared.

"Sorry Ashley, we can't. We need to find the Elements of Harmony to Stop Nightmare Moon." Twilight said, sounding genuinely sorry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that just an old mare's tail?" I asked.

"Nope." pinkie said, far to excitedly. "it's real, and we're going to stop Nightmare moon, rescue the princess, and save the day."

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"sounds like a great time, Pinkie." A howl echoes through the night. "O-on second thought, c-can I stay with y-you girls?" I said my voice shaking.

"Sure darlin'. Just stick by us, and we'll get you home finer than aged cider." Applejack said. I gave her a light smile, and trotted over to her.

"Okay." I said with a nervous but sweet smile. I leaned in a bit closer, as my smile got a little lecherous. "And if we aren't too tired afterwards, maybe later we can get a bit _closer_." I whispered to her. She stiffened, and her eyes went wide in shock. I turned to the others, my innocent, but nervous smile back on.

"let's go. The faster you get those elements, the faster we can leave this awful place."

* * *

Soon we found the Castle of The Royal Sisters. I could sense Nightmare was close by, likely preparing her last trap. The rope bridge across a large canyon was cut, so that might have been it, but she knew that there was a pair of Pegasi in the group.

"There it is." Twilight cried excitedly. "The ruins that hold the elements of harmony. We made it." She then began to run forward at full speed.

"Twilight, wait for us!" Applejack called after her.

"We're almost there." she called back just as she almost fell down the cliff. Rainbow dash galloped forward, and pulled her back by her tail.

"What's with you and falling of cliff's today?" Rainbow dash asked. I let a small giggle escape my lips. Inside, I was annoyed that she stopped when she did, avoiding the shortcut to the bottom of the cliff.

"Now what?" pinkie asked.

"Rainbow can fly down and tie the bridge to the other side." I suggested as I made a mental link with Nightmare. '_please_ tell me your plan wasn't just to cut the bridge.'

'As if, sun-lover.' She replied haughtily.

'Good, you not as incompetent as I thought.' I replied with a hint of praise in my voice. A thick fog rolled in obscuring our view of Rainbow Dash, who had followed my advice to fly to the other side of the canyon, and tied one side of the bridge to a post. In front of her were 3 white Pegasus with a blue mane and tail, wearing a one piece uniform and yellow tinted goggles. The main body was dark purple with a yellow lightning bolt separating the neck and hooves which were black.

"Rainbow!" twilight called across the gap. "What's taking so long?"

Using a bit of my power, I thickened the fog to a ridiculous degree around us, muffling our voices.

"Don't listen to them!" Twilight called. there was a few moments of silence, before we saw the bridge straighten out. Knowing that if I continued I might get caught, I canceled my power, and let the fog dissipate as Rainbow Dash landed in front of us on her hind legs, to the others congratulating her. I gave her a small grateful smile, but it felt a bit strained. I saw from the corner of my eye that Pinkie Pie was looking at me, but I pretended not to notice. As we walked across the bridge, I spoke with Nightmare Moon.

'This is your last chance.' I said with a hint of malice in my voice. 'If you fail one more time, I'll use your hide to make my next jacket. Understood?' I didn't wait for a reply before I cut the connection as the 7 of us walked into the ruins of The Royal Sisters. The castle's front room had a large a fountain center piece with 5 orbs about a foot and a half in diameter, on different levels with a 6th larger orb on top of the fountain with a dark blue bush on top of it. Rainbow Dash and fluttershy flew up and collected the 5 smaller orbs, placing them in a circle in front of twilight.

"1,2,3,4, *gasp* there's only 5." pinkie counted.

"Where's the 6th?" Me and rainbow asked, as we gathered around the 5 orbs. Clockwise it was Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and Me.

"the book said," twilight began as she crouched down on her front legs."that when the 5 are present," she laid down. "a spark will cause the 6th element to be revealed."

"And that means _what_ exactly?" I asked. "Do we need to start a campfire?" I joked nervously.

"I don't know." Twilight said seriously. The joke going right over her head. "but I have an idea. stand back, I don't know what will happen." she closed her eyes and her horn started to glow a light pink.

"Come on now 'yall." Applejack whisper/shouted. "She needs to concentrate." With that we walked back outside. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nightmare's mist form fly into the ruins. I walked up to Applejack, deciding to flirt a little to pass the time. I looked her up and down, admiring her nice flank, before shaking my head.

"Hey Applejack?" I said with a hint of nervousness. She turned to look me and blushed lightly, probably remembering what I said to her earlier. "Um, are you doing anything t-tomorrow?"

"Tomarra's Saturday, and it ain't harvest season." She said after a second of thought. My smile got a little more confident. Before I could follow up, Twilight cried out.

"Twilight!" They all cried at the same time. As they raced back inside, I let a small smirk slip on my muzzle as I ran behind them. We got inside just as Twilight lept into a tornado the same color as Nightmare Moon's mane and tail. The others started to run around the room panicking, as the gearing in my head started turning, making adjustments to my plans as I started looking around the room.

'If I can get away from the others for a few seconds, I can split myself in two and have to worry less about them finding out that me and "Ashley" are the same being.' I thought. 'All I need is a few seconds away from them. Or maybe I can play it off as being possessed, separate while they watch. Yes, let's do that.'

"Look." Rarity cried. we looked out the window she was looking through, and saw that the lights in one of the adjacent towers was lite.

"Come on!" Applejack cried as we raced towards the tower. As we galloped at top speed, I started to smoke very lightly, obviously because I was in the back none of them noticed, but I decided to do so anyway. We galloped for a good minute before we managed to get to the stairs. As we ran up the stairs I started lagging behind, pretending to become out of breath, letting them race ahead of me, giving me time to start the process of splitting my body in 2. I concentrated on removing all of my magic except for enhancement magic, as earth ponies use their magic to make their bodies stronger. I then focused on creating a body made of magic that would work as the 'Villain.' Once I did, The link between my two bodies was forged and we grinned at each other. My other body changed into a black mist that rolled off me in waves. I started to stumble up the stairs, acting as if every breath was painful, and every step was agony. From the doorway above me I heard Nightmare cry out and a bright light shined from the room.

'She talked all that game, and didn't last 3 minutes in an actual fight. How disappointing.' I thought with a snarl of disgust. I finally got to the top just as the mares were admiring their necklaces.

"Wait an apple pickin' minute." Applejack said looking left and right. "Where's Ashley?"

"Girls." I said with a strained voice. They turned to me, and their faces morphed to ones of horror. The smoke suddenly thickened and surrounded me with a suffocating cloud. I cried out in false pain, and collapsed on the ground. I changed my coat to the same white as Rarity's, my mane to a red orange, and my eyes to a royal blue. With all the adjustments made, I cut my connection with my main body, forcing it into unconsciousness.


	3. Story idea

Ok, so I'm not a good enough author, nor am I into the MLP Fandom enough to make this even half way decent. So I give the Idea to anyone who is. (please read everything before deciding, and PM me the link for the story when you publish the first chapter)

* * *

The summary is this;

When Nightmare Moon was freed from her lunar prison, it wasn't by her own power. Someone freed her. Someone is pulling the strings of anarchy and sowing the seeds of chaos from the shadows. They want to see this sickeningly happy world crumble before their eyes, and they don't care who they hurt or how long it takes to do it.

* * *

The Main Character, Nivek, stands at 6'2" tall, has a Pitch black coat, blood red mane, with glass bottle green eyes and the Eye of Horus on his left flank in White. He is a unicorn who's horn is shaped like a kopesh sword but with bits and pieces missing from the 'back' of the horn (the edge facing behind him) colored a pristine white. When using magic, his horn will not glow, rather his eyes will instead.

He wields a large greatsword similar to Ichigo's zanpakuto in shape, except the edge is blood red. It constantly floats in it's sheath a foot above his back.

* * *

He has incredible control over his telekinetic abilities, capable of fine motor control (can write in cursive, wield a sword with perfect precision, etc.), and can lift up to 2 tons [a little above the average weight of a pickup truck] at a time, along with telepathy, teleportation (only uses this one to travel large distances), energy blasts of varying size and shape, is able to remove his appearance (but not his presence)* from someone's memory, can implant suggestions into someone's mind, and is able to manipulate negative emotions to a small degree.

They can remember everything that they saw that person do or say, but they cannot remember what they look or sound like if that person doesn't want them to.

* * *

Nivek is Calculating, Patient, Sadistic, and Cruel but has a dangerous Temper. He is unafraid of getting his hands dirty and employing filthy tactics, but prefers to work from 'behind the camera' letting others take the blame, and always keeps his true goals to himself. He will lie, cheat, steal, and kill to ensure that his plans are a success, and will never gloat or monologue unless there was no way for someone to change the outcome,

(Watch _Ozymandias vs Rorschach and Nite Owl ll_ to get an idea of how he would monologue)

He will become angered when faced with failure (especially when the failure is caused by something simple) and hates incompetence and excuses. When angered, the following will happen depending on how angry he is;

1- His pupils disappear and his irises will begin to glow,

2- His voice gains a layered quality (as if 3 people are speaking in sync), and will begin to raise his voice

3- Will begin to speak in third person (We, our, us, etc.) [at this point he will become physically violent towards the focus of his anger]

4- his mane will begin to smoke [will begin swearing at this stage]

5- His mane will burst into flames

(however, will rarely ever kill a subordinate, as he sees it as a waste of resources, but he is not above torture [both physical and physiological])

* * *

Nivek fights with a very aggressive fighting style. Utilizing sudden movements, quick bursts of speed and power, and using deceitful and/or dirty tactics to overpower and overwhelm his opponents with his sword in single combat. But he is equally capable at crowd control, using his magic to keep himself from getting overrun by using AoE attacks and the environment around him to keep an edge while he beats down those he can.

* * *

His love interest will be Chrysalis, preferably a slow burn, and will only strike her for major league fuck ups (ie. her cannon failures)

* * *

the plot will be centered around Nivek, as he orchestrates almost every major conflict in the series (except the discord arc) all the while preparing for his real plan, to destroy the world and feed off of the energy expelled. The story will be darker than most MLP stories, as it will center around deceit, manipulation, betrayal and actual death will be present.

**_He will not tell anyone his plan._**


	4. First Encounter

**APPLEJACK POV**

I watched in horror as Ashley walked out of the shadows of the stairwell, and had a smoke blacker than the night sky billowing off of her, her face contorted in pain as she stumbled a bit. Suddenly she was engulfed by the smoke as it swirled around her, and a deep, malicious laughter filled the room as I heard Ashley scream in pain. The smoke suddenly lurched towards us causing Pinkie to squeal in fright as we all ducked down to avoid it. once it was past us, I raced over to Ashley, to see if she was alright. Her coat had lightened to a pristine white, and her mane and tail had changed into a fierce dark orange. Her cutie mark changed as well, to a stylized golden left eye.

"Ashley." I said slightly panicked as I nudged her. "Ashley, wake up! This ain't time for a nap, sugar cube."

"Don't worry." The dark voice chuckled. "She isn't dead. Just...sleeping." I looked over to where the voice came from. The smoke gathered next to Nightmare moon, and started to take a solid form. The figure stood on 2 legs and was a bit taller than Nightmare Moon. They wore a black slightly shiny jacket with black gloves over their claws, pants and boots obscuring any details about them. The hood they had pulled up casts a deep shadow concealing their face, and they wore a long black cape with 3 blood red dragon-like claws on each shoulder to keep it attached. "Possession tends to leave the host quite drained."

"Possession?" Rarity said horrified.

"You're the one that protected Nightmare Moon from those guards at the town hall!" Twilight Growled accusingly. The figure chuckled.

"Guilty as charged." They said as they bowed mockingly. "My name is Nivek. There's no need to introduce yourselves, I already know all your names." They straightened up and I could feel their gaze shift to each of us. Nightmare Moon groaned as she lifted her head from the ground. Her coloration has noticeably lightened, now her body was a midnight blue, and her mane and tail had taken on a more solid form. The strange being turned towards the alicorn next to them, before their claw lashed out and wrapped around Nightmare's horn, causing her to cry out in a mix of surprise and pain, before she was thrown across the room, rolling to a stop in front of us.

"I never was very tolerant towards failure." Nivek said. A pair of bright purple reptilian eyes shined from the darkness cast by their hood, as their claws were surrounded by an aura of the same color. "And failure requires _punishment_." They lashed their left claw forward and a bolt of lightning blasted forth striking Nightmare Moon, making her scream in agony as bolts of electricity arced around her form.

"Stop! Stop it, you'll kill her!" Rarity cried out. Nivek stopped blasting Nightmare Moon, smoke raising from her form as her groans and the smell of burnt mane filled the area. Electricity continued to dance between Nivek's fingers.

"I won't kill her." Nivek stated as if it was obvious. "I'm much to cruel for that, _sugar cube_." I glared at Nivek as I pawed the ground, getting ready to rush him, but my necklace started to glow again, as I felt the Magic of the Elements flow through my body once again.

"You will not continue to harm others!" Twilight said angrily, as we started to float, and The Elements glowing brighter. Nivek just stood there, his eyes still glowing. Our magic reached an apex as a large rainbow of energy shot towards Nivek. As it did, I felt a bit of satisfaction as the attack struck the spot he was standing, but unlike with Nightmare Moon, when the magic struck, It threw up a bunch of dust and smoke. The 6 of us fell to the ground exhausted, but I struggled back to my hooves to see if the being called Nivek was defeated. As the smoke cleared, and strength rapidly returned to my limbs, the room was filled with dark chuckling, that quickly escalated into malicious laughter.

"Is that it, little fillies? Is that all your Magic can do?" The smoke cleared and we all looked in shock as the smoke was blown away by a strong gust of wind, showing that Nivek had barely been damaged, if at all. The only thing that hinted that he was hit, was the fact that his hood had fallen down, revealing his face. Jet Black scales covered his nearly perfect face, the only blemish was a 3 inch scar going down his left eye, but I found it to make him seem more masculine and attractive. However, his galaxy purple eyes were filled with malice and restrained fury, as if the only thing left in his heart was hate, which ruined the image. If not for that, he could be considered quite the looker. The perdetory smile didn't help either.

"You're a dragon!?" Twilight cried in shock. Nivek just grinned as his eyes started to glow again, before he disappeared. We looked around trying to see where he went, when he suddenly appeared behind Rainbow Dash. The left clip of his cape opened, now revealed to be his left wing, grabbed Rainbow Dash by her tail and threw her into the air. A long black tail came from under his coat., before he spun around, knocking all of us away. Rainbow Dash managed to correct herself mid-air before hitting a wall and looked around furiously, but Nivek had already disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Nivek's mocking voice came from all around us as we got back to our hooves. "Cant keep up, little fillies?"

"Grrr, Show yourself!" She yelled indignantly. "I'm not afraid of you!" Nivek appeared behind her with his left wing claw clenched in his right, raised above his head.

"you should be." Rainbow Dash had barely enough time to turn around, before he brought his fists down on her head, making a small crater in the stone floor where she landed, and didn't get up. He disappeared once again, and appeared next to Fluttershy, swatting her aside and sent her careening away with a cry of pain. I growled in anger, and charged towards Nivek in hopes of getting a good hit in. A large glowing rock suddenly slammed into Nivek from the right, sending him towards Rarity, who punched him in the face, launching him towards me. I stomped my left front hoof into the ground and spun around, so my flank was facing him, then slammed my back hooves into his stomach with a grunt of effort. I felt several droplets hit my back and a huge bolt of pain ran up my legs as a light snapping sound was heard, before he was sent flying through a wall and into the forest. I stood there triumphant for a second before I felt my hind legs turn to jelly as I collapsed and cried out as hot agony began to shoot up my hind legs. The others that were conscious raced over to me and asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, ya'll." I said, trying to fight through the pain. "Feel like the first time I bucked a tree, and almost broke my right hoof. 'cept this time I think I did."

* * *

**NIVEK POV**

I let myself tumble through the air for a good second or 2, before I corrected my flight path.

"She's stronger than she looks." I said as I opened my jacket and looked down at my stomach. A couple of my scales were cracked, but they reformed themselves quickly. I smirked as I brought my hood back up before flying back to town. As I flew, I started to think of the other 'Villains' that Equestria has seen. Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek to name a few. Each with a different motive, personality and power set. I also heard rumors of a powerful satyr that had been conquering neighboring lands. perhaps they were worth looking into as well. I smirked as I reached into my jacket, and pulled out a Mid sized sapphire. I bit into the gem as I continued to fly towards my next destination. Deciding to return consciousness to my main body in a day or two, 3 at most. my smirk grew into a full blown grin as I took another bite of my gemstone.


	5. Hospital Visit

Rest In Peace  
Kobe Bryant

1978 - 2020

Father  
LA Laker No. 8 No. 24  
One of, if not THE most, famous Basketball players in history.

You will be missed by many, and remembered by many more.

* * *

**TWILIGHT SPARKLE POV**

It's been 3 days since we defeated Nightmare Moon, and returned her to being Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister. 3 days since our encounter with the evil dragon, Nivek. And 3 days since Ashley was put into a coma.

I'm sitting in a hospital room, talking with Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, who are in hospital beds, recovering from their injuries from our fight with Nivek. Ashley was next to Applejack, who was across from Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Our conversation revolve around anything except the fight. Though I wouldn't really call it a 'fight'. I had no doubt in my mind that had Nivek decided to actually fight back, we would all be in Hospital beds, if not graves. As I looked over at Ashley, I remembered when I heard the condition that my three friends were in.

* * *

**Flashback**

Me, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were standing outside the hospital room where our friends were getting examined. Suddenly the door opened and a pink mare with a light purple mane and tail with white streaks, deep blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a white cross with a pink heart on each corner, walked out of the room.

"So nurse, how are they?" I asked nervously.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack are going to be fine." the nurse said cheerily. "Rainbow Dash has a concussion, severe bruising on the front of her body and a cracked rib and will have to wear a wing harness for the next week, so as to not disturb the mending bone. Applejack had a cracked hoof and a sprained ankle, and will be required to wear a horse-shoe cast for several days and will need to be careful for another few weeks after that. Fluttershy has 2 fractured ribs and 4 bruised, and will need to take pain medication regularly for the next two or three weeks, and will need to refrain from strainuous activities during that time. They will all need to stay here for a few days, a week at most. But other than that, they're in perfect health."

(A/n: I'm gonna say that because their world is magical, their injuries heal much faster than on earth.)

"And Ashley?" I asked. Nurse Sweetheart's face fell into a more serious look.

"The poor mare's body is physically and magically exhausted." The nurse said as she looked at her clipboard. "Her body has put itself in a coma-like state to recover the lost energy, although this is the first time I've ever seen an earth pony in this state. Usually it's unicorn fillies that over exert themselves, but never this extreme. She also has shown signs of slight malnutrition and mild dehydration, but we've got an IV in to deal with that."

"Wait, earth ponies have magic." Rarity asked, confused.

"They do. however, unlike Unicorns and Pegasi, an Earth Pony's magic is primarily focused on enhancing their bodies." I explained. "Which is why they are capable of performing feats of strength, such as Applejack's family bucking apple trees to harvest the fruit. _Very_ few Earth Ponies are able to actively access their magic, though not for lack of effort or research. It's like using a muscle you don't even know you have. You can use it instinctively, but the second you try to manually flex it, it becomes exceptionally difficult." Rarity gave me a look, but didn't question it too much. Nurse Sweetheart looked at me impressed, but just ushered us out.

**END**

* * *

I was broken from my memories when a groan got my attention. I looked over at Ashley, and saw her moving around in her bed. I smiled before I trotted over to Ashley's bed, as she opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately darted around the room, as if to take in every available detail.

"Ashley." Applejack said happily. "Ya feeling OK, Shugga-cube?"

"Who are you?" Ashley asked with a frown. "And how do you know my name?"

"It's me, doll." Applejack said with a hint of worry in her voice. "Applejack."

Ashley looked at Applejack, something flashing in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting a mare that looked like you." She said with a wink. I looked over at Applejack, and saw a light blush on her muzzle. I turned back to Ashley, confused that she didn't know who Applejack was.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

"hmm..." she looked up, as if to physically look into her memories. "I Remember walking down the road, heading towards Ponyville, when I heard one of the bushes to the side of the road rustle. I looked over to see what it was, when something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black."

'Nivek must have ambushed her.' I thought. "So you don't remember anything since?"

"Not really." She said. "the most I can get is vague impressions and feelings. Brief glimpses of memories, and conversations."

I nodded sadly.

"We know your name, 'cause we met few days ago." Applejack said calmly. I saw Rainbow about to add to the conversation, when Nurse Sweetheart walked into the room.

""Good to see you're up!" She said happily. "How are you feeling?"

Would you like the actual answer, or the sarcastic one?" Ashley asked flippantly. Her eyes widened, as if surprised at what she just said. "Where the hay did that come from?"

"Your mouth?" Rainbow dash said jokingly.

"I've never spoken like that before." She said bewildered. "sure, I speak my mind, but I was never mean or sarcastic about it."

'Might be an after effect of being possessed by such an evil being.' I thought to myself, troubled.

"eh-hem." Nurse Sweetheart said slightly impatient.

"Oh." Ashley said, lightly embarrassed. "hungry mostly. A bit tired and weak, and I can't feel my left foreleg, but other than that I feel fine." The nurse wrote everything Ashley said onto her clipboard.

"I'm not surprised. Magic based exhaustion will do that." Nurse Sweetheart said calmly.

Ashley nodded and laid back down, a thoughtful, yet troubled, expression on her face. She then turned to me with an expectant expression on her face.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I said in a gentle voice.

"How do you know me?" She asked immediately. "What kind of relationship do we have, how long and how well do we know each other?"

"This is going to be a bit tough to believe." I said hesitantly. I then explained everything that happened 3 days ago. The whole time I was talking, Ashley's eyes darted across my face, as if trying to find something. A half hour later, I finished talking. Ashley continued looking at me for a minute or two, before she nodded.

"That matches up with what little I have." She said. "But I'm not sure what to do now." I cocked my head to the side. "I don't have any money, I don't have somewhere to stay, I don't even know if I'm still the same pony anymore." She started to tear up, and it hurt my heart to see my friend cry. I put my hoof on hers, in an effort to comfort her.

"Don't worry." I said gently.

"Yeah." Applejack said. "I'm sure we can help ya get back in the saddle." Ashley sniffed and grew a strained smile.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you." Ashsley then let out a yawn. "I think I'm gonna take a nap, try to keep the volume down." Ashley closed her eyes and I turned to Applejack and smiled gently.

"See you later AJ, bye Rainbow." I said. "I need to do more research on possession and see if there are any side effects we need to be aware of."

"You didn't find any of that in the last 3 days?" Rainbow dash asked.

"There haven't been many cases of possession since it is a form of soul magic, which is outlawed in Equestria." I walked towards the door. "As such, it is quite difficult to find information on it." With that I left the hospital room, and walked down the hallway towards the exit.  
'And I cant seem to find anything on what kind of dragon Nivek is.' I thought frustrated. 'No recorded sub species of dragon fits his description, and Princess Celestial didn't recognize the dragon's name, nor could she identify the subspecies with what we told her.'

I continued to walk down the road, deep in thought until I reached the library/my current house. Opening the door with my magic, I went straight for the library, intent on getting answers.

* * *

**NIVEK POV**

I laid in the hospital bed as I listened to Twilight leave the room. Once She was gone, I concentrated and disconnected my consciousness from my current form, and sent my mind to my other body, which is currently in the form of a raven with bright purple eyes, who was roosting on the roof of the town hall. I opened my eyes and took in my new surroundings, letting my mind adjust to my 'new' body. I smirked as I spread by wings and few to the hospital to mess with my 'friends'.

I found the building quickly, and used the connection to my other body to find the correct room. Once I found it, I flew up to the window, and landed on the windowsill. Looking in I saw that Rarity and Pinkie had arrived and were talking with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy, obviously trying to talk in hushed tones as to not wake my body up. suddenly pinkie started to rub her knees, as if they started aching. I smirked as much as I could as a bird, and started pecking the window, gaining their attention. I pecked a bit harder, cracking it a bit and each one following it made the spider web bigger, making their eyes widened in fear. Rarity rushed over to the window and threw the window open.

"Shoo, shoo." Rarity hissed, waving her front hooves at me as I cawed at her and fluttered away from the windowsill. Feeling playful, I swooped past her and into the room, cawing loudly as I flew around the room, swooping low above Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I split my mind between my two bodies, allowing me to control them both at the same time.

I made Ashley's eyes squint shut, and placed a pillow over her head. My raven body was suddenly surrounded by a light blue aura and I stopped moving. I squirmed a bit as I felt my body sailing through the air and back through the window. The aura dissipated as I regained control of my body. Flapping my wings, I looked back at the window, seeing Rarity glaring at me. I flapped my wings harder, and dived for the window. Rarity yelped, and slammed the window closed, locking it for good measure. I folded my wings against my body, and slammed into the windowpane, shattering it with a loud crash. Ashley growled in frustration and threw her pillow at me. I let it hit me with a squawk, and fell to the ground. Ashley got out of the bed, unhooked the IV and marched over to me. I managed to get the pillow off me, but my pony body kicked me against a wall.

"I'm trying to sleep, you stupid bird." Ashley then launched my bird form out the window. As I flew away, I set my raven form on auto pilot to fly back into the Everfree Forest as I made Ashley get back in her bed, reattach the IV, and lay back down.

"Can I get my pillow?" Ashley asked annoyed. Pinkie pie nodded and grabbed the pillow from the floor and handed it to me. "Thank you." I dusted it off, and placed it behind my head as I flopped down on my bed.

"What the hay was that about?" Applejack asked confused.

"Probably Nivek messing with us." I sighed. The other girls looked at me. "From what you told me, Nivek is able to transform into a mist-like form. What's to say that he can't take another form like Nightmare Moon did with the Shadowbolts?"

They looked at each other and then nodded to themselves, as if convinced. I closed my eyes and disconnected my consciousness, reconnecting fully to my other body, which I had fly back to the Everfree forest, to plan "Nivek's" next move.


	6. Dragon stuff

Deep in the Everfree Forest, a jet black raven with bright purple eyes flew through the canopy of trees, maneuvering through the branches with an unnatural level of skill and grace. It landed on a branch several seconds later, and let out a few caws.

'What to do, what to do.' I thought to myself as I surveyed the surrounding area as best I could. The tall trees were packed close together, obscuring most of my line of sight, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The birds sang their songs, the rustle of the trees filled my ears and put my chaotic mind at peace. This peace was broken when I heard and felt my stomach growl. I sighed in annoyance as I decided to do a bit of hunting since I was running low on gemstones. 'I'm _so _glad that I'm able to eat jewels. They're excellent as travel rations since they don't go bad, though I _do_ wish they tasted better.'

Hopping off the branch, I channeled a bit of magic and changed into mist as I hit the ground, and shifted into my true form. This form is a large pitch black dragon with a stance more similar to felines rather than most reptiles. I stand on 4 muscular legs and covered in black scales and armor plating as well as numerous spikes, a pair of hidden horn-like feelers are folded alongside my face. My eyes blend in perfectly with my scales and a large set of armor plates that look like fanged jaws. My wings, like the wings in my bipedal form, are covered in jet-black fur that resemble a tattered and ragged cape ending in massive hooked claws with opposable thumbs that can be used for various purposes, with undersides that glow white and blue. Wanting to be big, but not so big it would cause maneuvering problems, I decided to stand at 3m tall, 15m long and a 37m wingspan (~9 feet tall, ~45 feet long and a 121 foot wingspan) Now in my true form, albeit not my full size, I started to wander the forest as I spread my magical senses outward, looking for something to eat.

Several minutes of wandering later, my senses pick up on a few creatures about 500 feet away in a clearing. I don't even try to sneak up on them as I lumber towards them. They become aware of my presence because of this, and I can feel 2 of them move between me and the third as I walk into the clearing, and see a trio of Manticores, and stop ~20 feet away from them. The one on the left had a light red mane and scorpion tail and an amber yellow coat. The one on the right is slightly taller than the one on the left at about half my current size, had a darker red mane and tail and a brilliant gamboge coat. The one behind them was about half of the male's size, had a the female's coat coloration and the male's mane and tail color. Their offspring, if the adult's protective and aggressive attitude were anything to go by. The trio of Manticores looked up at me, with fear in their eyes, but the adults stood strong against what was obviously a creature far above them in the food chain.

The male roared at me trying to get me to back off, to which I growled in return as I reared my head back and gathered an orb of dark energy in my mouth, before firing it at the male. It struck the Manticore in the chest and sent it flying into a tree that splintered on impact with an almighty CRACK! As it fell to the ground, the tree fell to the side with a ground shaking **_CRASH._** The other two Manticores turned to look at the Manticore that was laying on the ground not moving and obviously dead, in shock. I used their distraction to leap forward and slash the other adult Manticore across the side. The female cried out in pain as it lept away from me, but remained between me and her offspring. She roared at me, but it was a weak and pain filled one. She knew she was going to die and was just hoping that I wasn't going to kill her cub. I looked at her and jerked my head to the side with a grunt. She nodded in understanding and limped away with her cub (who was glaring at me) following behind her.

'I must be hungrier than I originally assumed.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the corpse and started tearing into the carcass. My large jaws taking chunks out of the beast and the warm blood running down my chin as I bite into the cooling meat. 'Normally I play a bit with my food but this time I just killed it quick.'

I ate almost everything. Meat, brain, eyes, bone. The only things I didn't eat was the bladder, stomach, poison sac and intestines, which I buried, and the tail, which I left alone. Not quite feeling satisfied, I turned and followed the trail of blood towards the injured Manticore female. She didn't get far, maybe a quarter mile, before she collapsed. Her breathing was labored, and her blood had soaked the ground around her. I lumbered over to her and got into her line of sight, enjoying the flash of fear that crossed her eyes before she closed them, resigning herself to her fate.

Feeling generous, I lifted my arm, placed my claw on her temple, and pierced her brain, ending her suffering, before I started to tear into the fresh corpse. As I did, I followed the trail of paw prints the cub made with my eyes. They were close together when they entered the clearing, passing by the body I was eating, then doubled back towards it. there were several intersecting lines of tracks, then they walked off, then spread out as the cub ran off.

Nodding at my assessment, I took another bite out of the Manticore. As I was chowing down, my senses alerted me to a small presence approaching me from my south east. I continued to eat, as if I didn't know, but paid more attention to the being that was getting closer. they stopped at the edge of the clearing and watched me eat. I couldn't get a good look at them with out alerting them to the fact that I knew they were there. So, I tore a rib out of the Manticore, walked to the side, circled myself a time or two and laid down, gnawing on the bone. As I chewed on the rib bone, the presence slowly came into the clearing. It was difficult to tell the gender as they were wearing a brown cloak and I had to look down on them, but it was obvious they were a pony of some kind. I stopped chewing on my bone, and looked at them.

"Beast with scales of the abyss. Why leave the Manticore in a state like this?" the creature's voice identified them as female and had a strong African accent. I grunted and went back to gnawing on my bone, ignoring her question. She cautiously walked up to me, ready to run at the first sign of aggression. Not that it would've helped. Even in my largest form, I'm more than fast enough to kill her, even if she was on the other side of the clearing. I slammed my left fist into the ground and growled threateningly, telling her to leave. She took several steps back in fear but she kept her eyes on me. I jerked my head to the side with a growl and went back to gnawing on my bone. She got the message and trotted away.

After I could no longer feel her presence, I tossed the bone away and stretched. I decided to look for a place to store my body while I played nice with the ponies, so I spread my wings and took to the sky. Flying has always been my favorite past time. The sensation of the rushing wind under my wings and across my scales was liberating. After a while I found a nice sized cave in the side of a mountain. Folding my wings against my back, I dove towards the cave entrance. Throwing my body to the side, I spun myself around and slid into the cave backwards, as I dug the claws on my front and back legs into the cave floor to slow me to a halt. Once I was fully stopped, I spread my senses, and saw a simple network of interconnecting tunnels leading to a large cavern a mile or two in, which was occupied. I began to walk to the cavern, curious to see what was living here.

After a minute or so, I arrived at the cavern and inside was a slender sapphire blue dragon, which led me to believe it was female. they were around my current size, leading me to estimate their current age at roughly 100 years old. She was sleeping on a bed of gold, gems, trinkets, and other shiny things as was customary for most dragons. Deciding not to bother with her, I turned around and went to walk out of the cave. But as I turned around, I felt her start to move, telling me that she was awake, but I just kept walking.

"HEY!" She shouted at me. I stopped and turned my head so I was looking at her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were an amethyst purple and her underbelly was a pale turquoise.

"Go back to sleep, hatchling." I said annoyed as I turned back around and resumed walking. The air in the cavern shifted slightly, before I was engulfed in flames. After a second or two, the flames cut off and I was left smoking lightly.

"That'll teach him to call me 'hatchling'." She said arrogantly. I chuckled as I turned around

"Thanks for the free scale cleaning." I said, watching her smug face morph into one of surprise, and then into horrified fear as my horns snapped up and started to glow purple and I took my wings off my back, setting them down on either side of me. "But you singed my wings, so you'll have to pay." With that I launched myself at her, my powerful limbs propelling me into the air at a breakneck speed. The Dragoness in front of me barely got time to yelp in surprise before I rammed into her, the impact threw her across the cavern and slammed her into the wall. She cried out in pain she slid down the wall, but quickly switched to gagging when I slammed my right wing claw into her throat. I reared my head back as a ball of energy gathered in my mouth and she whimpered in fear, believing her life was about to be ended. But instead of a ball of energy, I released a dark mist that enveloped her face. I released her throat, causing her to gasp and inhale a ton of the vapor into her lungs. I let her drop to the ground as she coughed like a smoker. I folded my horns back along my skull and I returned my wings to my shoulders as I gazed down at her. When she looked up at me, her face was glaring at me but her eyes were already glazing over. I turned my back to her and walked over to her hoard.

"what (cough cough) did you (cough) do?" She managed between coughs.

"That was a variation of the virus that made my ancestors infamous, simply called 'The Frenzy'." I said as I rummaged around in her treasure pile, picking choice gemstones to store for later consumption, and placing them in a small portal. "The effects include, discoloration of your scales and eyes, along with heightened aggression, speed, and strength. The original strain would force your higher brain functions to be suppressed and you'd be no more than a rabid animal. If you were able to overcome it, you'd retain the benefits granted by the virus and maintain your sanity. If you didn't, you would've gone on a violent rampage, and then died in a 7 days." I told her. I let that sit for a full minute as she slowly got her breath back under control, before I turned to look at her.

"However, this is not the original and instead, it is a revised form of it. You'll gain the benefits of the Virus, however the virus will effect your mind, and in a few days you will see me as your master, effectively become my slave, to do anything I choose, incapable of refusing me."

'Unfortunately, I have yet to modify it so it can effect other species in the same way.' Her eyes grew wide in horror, no doubt thinking of all the awful things I could make her to do. But what interested me most was the noticeable glint of excitment and hope that twinkled in her eyes.

'I wonder what's going on in that pretty little head of hers, that would cause such a reaction?' I silently asked myself as I returned to gathering rations.

"So~, now what?" she asked nervously as i finished gathering gems.

"Now, _you_ can go back to sleep, while _I _dig myself a cavern of my own to sleep." I replied as I turned around and waked to a wall that, according to my mental map, wasn't conected to another tunnel. Placing my left forepaw on the wall, I concentrated my magic and pushed forward, creating a new tunnel the same size as the other tunnels that spiraled roughly a hundred feet down. I smirked as best I could in my current form and descended. the path was even enough for my large paws, but for something small, say a pony, it would be Twisted Ankle Pass. Walking to the end, I placed my fore paw on the wall once again and gave a strong push while concentrating, forcing a large cave, roughly 10,00 square feet big, to open. (The size of a small werehouse) I smirked as I gathered a massive amount of magical power to the tips of my claws and slashed at the air, forcing open large tear in space. Suddenly a large wave of gold, gems, trinkets and weapons poured out of the tear and made a pile a bit taller then I was currently. A very respectable hoard if I do say so myself. I climbed the pile, the symphony of coins clinking together bringing a smile to my face. As I laid down on my hoard, my mind wandered to the dragoness 'upstairs.' I drifted off to sleep with my mind filled with thoughts of itches that haven't been scratched in quite some time.


End file.
